This community-based, clinical cancer research project provides community oncologists and primary care physicians and their patients the advantages of participation in clinical trials through affiliation with established national clinical research groups. This hospital-based program utilizes established cancer control activities to provide patients and physicians access to clinical protocols. The program will accrue at least ninety (90) patients annually to the selected protocols of the Southwest Oncology Group and the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, under the management of a group of thirteen (13) participating physicians. The program allows for participation of these participating physician investigators in the internal activities of the two research bases, and utilizes a sophisticated data management system which will allow for sufficient data collection and analysis to furnish the National Cancer Institute with critical information regarding the diffusion of innovations in cancer care into community practice.